Seasons in the Sun
by Sharlmalfoy
Summary: This is a colection of independent drabbles and one-shots based on the songs of the Greatest Hits album by Blink 182. Varied situations in Draco's life, the album's very bipolar lol It's mostly Dramione GW/BZ Challenge for HPCF Completely re-edited :P
1. All the small things

**_A/N: This was written for Jillie Bean's Song and Dance Challenge on the HPFC Forum. It's going to be a collection of one-shots and drabbles inspired by the songs on the Greatest Hits album by Blink 182. They will centre around Draco Malfoy (mostly Dramione) They're also independent. (No plot- or time line)._**

**_I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to JK_**

* * *

**All the small things**

_All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride best trip  
Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting, commiserating  
Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares_

Draco woke up early the day of the first quidditch match against Gryffindor of the season; he had to admit, he felt a little nervous. He took a shower, putting on his quidditch robes. He went down to the Common room and was surprised not to find Hermione there waiting for him, like usual.

They went down for breakfast together everyday, specially on quidditch days. Of course, she always got up earlier than him, so she waited for him in their common room, reading a book.

"Hermione?!" He called her from the door of her room, looking inside but she wasn't there either.

Draco walked back to the common, noticing a piece of parchment on the table in front of the fireplace. He picked it up as he recognized his girlfriend's tidy handwriting.

_Draco_

_I'm sorry I can't go down for breakfast with you today. Professor McGonagall is giving an extra lesson for students who want to practice. I'll be done by the time of the match though. Look for me in the bleachers. Good luck!_

_Love,_

_Hermione xx_

Draco smiled at the note and put it in his pocket. Hermione couldn't miss the opportunity of extra classes. He went to the Great Hall alone; he walked directly to the Slytherin table. Siting next to Blaise.

"Hi Drake! Where's Hermione today?" Zabini raised his eyebrows in surprise, watching his best friend come in alone. Draco and his girlfriend were more like Siamese twins than a couple.

"She went to one of McGonagall's extra lessons" He answered offhandedly, as he brought a stack of pancakes from the tray in front of them to his plate.

Blaise chuckled, shaking his head lightly, "Figures... Ready for the match?"

Draco stopped eating, turning towards his friend, giving him an assured look, "Of course!"

After lunch, Draco walked out on the quidditch field, looking upwards at the screaming students filling the bleachers. He got on his broom and kicked hard the ground, flying upwards as he tried to find her among the other students.

He gazed through the seats were all the Gryffindors were, desperately. As he passed, he could hear the red and gold crowd boo at him. After a few seconds, he finally saw her. She was wearing a red and gold sweater with his green and silver Slytherin scarf. He noticed a few of her fellow house mates stare at her in confusion, but she wasn't aware of them. Draco smiled at her as he stopped in the air.

The brunette winked at him, mouthing a "Good luck" to him. His smile grew wider, but was suddenly startled at the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle, indicating the start of the game.

After the game all the players were soaking wet from the downpour that had started in the middle of the game. Draco crossed the field staring at the floor in humiliation; he almost had it. If that stupid bludger hadn't hit him in the face he would have grabbed the freaking snitch and won the game. Now his nose was bleeding and his entire house was angry with him for making them lose their first game. He just wanted to get back to his room, take a long shower and go to sleep.

He entered the common room, finding Hermione reading on the couch, waiting for him. She got up and walked towards him, pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged her back, eagerly, burying his nose between her soft curls, taking in her scent. She felt warm against his damp skin. Hermione leaned back and looked into his stormy gray eyes.

"I'm sorry about the game"

"Yeah, I know... Bloody bludger!" He spat the last words, clenching his teeth in anger.

She giggled at his reaction, "How's your nose?" she ran a finger down his jawline, reaching his neck.

"It's not that bad. Mrs Pomfrey said it wasn't broken." Hermione nodded as he let go of her, letting out a sigh, "I need to take a shower..." He started walking towards his room.

Hermione turned away from him, fidgeting playfully with a lose thread in her scarf, "Okay. I'll wait after you've finished to give you your consolation gift."

Draco turned back to her, confused, "My what?"

"Take your shower and meet me in my room..." She smiled suggestively, winking at him.

"You know," he walked towards her, rubbing his chin, pretending to consider, "I don't think I need that shower after all..." He pulled her in his arms, beaming at her.

Hermione laughed, pushing him lightly away "Go take a shower, Draco!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**_A/N: This one's one of my favorites :P_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

* * *


	2. The Rock Show

**_A/N: Santa was here and left a little present for you! Guess what it is... Yes! a new drabble! :P_**

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

**The Rock Show**

_Hanging out behind the club on the weekend  
Acting stupid getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
I remember it's the first time that I saw her there  
She's getting kicked out of school 'cause she's failing  
I'm kinda nervous 'cause I think all her friends hate me  
She's the one she'll aways be there  
She took my hand and that made it I swear_

When the students saw the posters on the notice boards they couldn't believe it. A concert at Hogwarts!

Apparently Dumbledore thought that the students deserved some kind of treat after everything that was going on. Of course, some of the teachers, specially Snape, were against it but the Headmaster decided to have the concert anyway. The Bouncing Trolls were to perform on Friday night in the Great Hall.

The day of the concert, the students woke up excited, expecting to see some of the preparations for the big event of the night. The girls already planning what they were going to wear. All got up early, hurrying to the Great Hall but there was nothing extraordinary to be seen. The tables stood on their normal places and there were no special decorations on the walls.

They were a bit disappointed at this, but the excitement was still in the air.

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table eating breakfast with his two best friends. As the others, they were discussing, excitedly their plans for the night. Specially one Blaise Zabini.

"We're coming all together, right?" asked Blaise, sipping his pumpkin juice, looking from Draco to Theo above the rim of his cup.

"Yeah, sure." Draco answered, biting his toast.

"Well, actually..." Draco and Blaise looked up from their food, staring questioningly at Theodore Nott "I asked Pansy to come with me..., like... on a date." He stared down at his plate, playing with his food, but raised his head to look back at Draco, blushing, "You don't mind, right Drake?

The blond chuckled, shaking his head, "Of course not. If you want to go there, that's your problem."

"They say the band's going to be great!" Commented the dark-skinned boy to the others, not interested in his friends date, "I love the Bouncing Trolls!"

At exactly eight o'clock all the students were gathered in front of the Great Hall, waiting to be let in. Practically the whole school was there. The doors were papered with moving posters of the band. Two teachers were at each side of the doors to maintain order; the others were already inside. A group of Ravenclaws started to get anxious, yelling the bands name. Soon the other's joined in and the roar could be heard in the whole castle. Some of the students wore T-shirts with the band's name, others were dressed like the band's members.

After what seemed like forever the doors opened letting the mass of students ran inside. The five tables had disappeared; where the teachers usually sat, stood a big stage greatly lighted. At the side walls hung moving posters from which the band members posed for the fans. Aside from the stars in the clear sky, there was no other light illuminating the crowd.

Soon, the band went on stage; the students welcomed them clapping and screaming loudly. After the leader greeted them, they started playing one of their hits. The students jumped up and down, singing along with the music, waving their hands up in the air.

After a few fast songs, a slow one came on; the lights dimmed as couples started slow-dancing

Draco was a few rows from the stage with Zabini; he looked around, spotting Nott slow dancing with Pansy. He nudged Blaise, pointing mockingly towards them, making his friend laugh too.

The blond looked away from the couple and noticed a brunette girl in the distance. She was alone, staring up at the band. She was wearing tight-fitting jeans with tall black boots and a black, long sleeved blouse that enhanced her curves in all he right places. Her hair was down letting her curls hang loose on her shoulders.

"Who's that?" He asked his friend, nodding towards the girl, not taking his eyes off her.

Zabini narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the girl. He chuckled, turning to Draco, "It's Granger." He raised one eyebrow, studying her, "She cleans up nice..."

The blond raised his eyebrows, amazed. Since when did Granger looked that good?

His Italian friend stared, quizzical, "You can't be serious, Drake..."

He shrugged, trying to make it seem like it was another one of his conquests, "Why not?"

"Aren't you two like arch-enemies?"

"We used to be. We barely fight anymore..." Which was true. Every time they bumped into each other in the halls they would just keep walking. It's not like they were best friends but it was an improvement from their usual hostility.

His friend chuckled "Fine, whatever..." He turned his gaze back to the stage but noticed his friend was still standing next to him, "So? Are you going or not? ...I know that look Drake."

Draco smirked at his friend, making his way through the crowd towards her. He stood behind her, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Why so lonely, Granger?"

Hermione jumped at his words, turning to face him; she hadn't seen him coming. "Malfoy!"

"Where are Potter and Weasel?" he looked around but couldn't see them anywhere; not that he was really looking.

"Harry and Ron are dancing with their dates." She crossed her arms across her chest, doubtful at Draco's intentions.

"If I would have come with you I wouldn't have left you alone." He commented dismissively.

"What do you mean?" She frowned, confused by his words. Why was Malfoy acting so weird? He hadn't even insulted her yet; he had insulted her friends, but not her.

"Well it would be a waste, wouldn't it?" he answered, looking her up and down, lusciously.

Hermione frowned again but suddenly it hit her. Did he just stare at her like she was dessert? Oh Merlin, he did! What was she going to do now? It was Malfoy, the boy that had made her life impossible her first years In Hogwarts. But he was so hot! And they didn't even fight anymore... Yes, he wasn't exactly her favorite person in the world but she didn't hate him either, not anymore... And she certainly wasn't blind...Oh, what the hell...

"What would you have done then?" She smiled seductively at him, hoping she didn't misread the signs.

Draco gave her his signature sexy, lazy smile, stepping a little closer, "Well, for starters, I would have asked you to dance..."

He offered her his hand and she took it, bringing her closer to him. She locked her hands behind his neck as Malfoy rested his on her waist; they started dancing to the slow music. They stared in each others eyes for awhile, then Hermione spoke:

"And then what?" She cocked her head to the side, an eyebrow raised as a half smile appeared on her lips.

Draco grinned, surprised. Who would have thought.... "Then I would have leaned down like this..." he lowered his head so that she could feel his warm breath on her face, "and then I would have done this" He leaned down deeper, crushing his lips against her soft ones as his hand slipped behind her neck to support her head. She loved the soft caresses his lips gave hers, sending shivers up and down her spine. No one had never made her feel like this.

He broke the kiss and stared expectant at her, waiting for some reaction.

"I should have come with you then" She bit her lip, winking seductively at him.

_'cause I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said what? and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
_

* * *

**_A/N: I hoped you liked your gift ;) I dind't have much to do with the Holidays but oh well..._**

**_Thanks for reading and a special thanks to all the reviewers! Really appreciate it xx ;)_**


	3. First Date

**First Date**

_In the car, I just can't wait  
To pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
When you smile, I melt inside...  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please, don't look at me with those eyes  
Please, don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread a thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss..._

Draco paced his room nervously; his hands were sweating. On his bed lay Blaise Zabini, hands behind his head, smiling mockingly at his best friend. The blond ran his hands through his hair, anxious, and turned to look at him.

"What time is it?"

Zabini chuckled, "Thirty seconds later since the last time you asked."

Draco sighed and walked over to the mirror, frowning, dissatisfied at his reflection. "Are you sure the black shirt's okay? Maybe I should try the green one again..." He reached inside his closet******,** taking out a dark-green shirt and pressed it against his chest, scrutinizing it.

"The shirt's fine, Drake. Seriously man, what is up with you? I've never seen you so nervous before a date."

"It's just this time is different. All the other girls were easier to please, you know**?** Besides, they were drooling over me." This brought a smirk to his face, but it soon disappeared. "But Hermione... she doesn't drool. She's smart and funny and beautiful and clever. Seriously, why is she even going out with me?"

"Don't ask me. I've been asking myself the same question." Blaise propped himself on his shoulders and shook his head pensively.

Draco turned to glare at his best friend. "Raise your hand if you're not helping!" he yelled, exasperation cracking his voice.

Blaise beamed and raised his hand, drawing a groan from Draco. As he put it down again, he caught a glimpse of his watch and raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

"Drake, if you don't leave now you're going to be late!"

"What?! I told you to let me know when it was time to leave!" He glanced about the room disoriented, not sure of what to do.

"I _am_ telling you!" The dark-skinned boy retorted as he got up from the bed and pointed at his best friend's coat.

"A little sooner might have been great!" Draco reached for his coat and stormed out of the room.

"Sorry." Blaise muttered defensively and following him out.

Draco stood in front of the common room entrance, took a deep breath to calm himself, then turned to his friend. Blaise grinned and gave him the thumbs-up, encouraging him.

Malfoy stepped out and practically ran to the grand staircase, where he was supposed to meet her. Thank Merlin, she wasn't there yet! He let out a relieved sigh, and leaned against wall to wait for her. Why couldn't his hands stop sweating?

Every last detail of their date had been planned. He had reserved a table at Madam Puddifoot's and ordered the chef to prepare Hermione's favorite dessert. This was the greatest effort he had ever put on a date, and yet he couldn't help but feel nervous.

Draco usually felt so confident around girls and didn't even have to think about his next move. He always thought he had an instinct; he knew how to get what he wanted, intuitively.

But this time he questioned each and every one of his moves. Should he hold her hand? Did he have to dance with her? What about kissing? He had almost asked his friend Zabini for advice, though his pride won that battle. He was a known womanizer! The Slytherin Prince, for Merlin's sake! He ******c**ould not ask for love or romance advice.

Ten minutes passed and still Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Draco started to worry; had she decided not to come? Probably her stupid friends convinced her not to. Dammit! He paced, fidgeting with his hands apprehensively.

Finally, he heard approaching footsteps. He glanced up the stairs, searching desperately, and saw her. She looked amazing, wearing a dark-red dress that swung at her knees and matching red earrings that sparkled at the firelight.

He felt his breath catch in his throat and walked over to the stairs, offering his hand to her. She smiled coyly but took it.

"Hi." He took in each and every one of her face's features, taking them into his memory.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Ron and Harry tried to convince me not to come; their speech was about twenty minutes long." She answered, flustered. She laughed nervously but he wasn't listening.

"You look beautiful." He couldn't stop looking at her, marveled by her magnificence,he couldn't take his eyes off her.

She blushed, smiling at his compliment, "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." She ran her hand down his chest, flattening his shirt; her breath quickened.

Draco sighed inwardly, relieved. At least he did one thing right.

"Shall we?" He motioned towards the door, but she didn't move. Draco felt the blood drain from his face. They had been together for less than five minutes and he had already screwed it up..

Hermione reached for his face and grazed his cheek with her thumb, smiling. At that moment Malfoy felt all his nervousness disappear and his whole body relax, like a wave of serenity had passed through him.

He smiled back and wished this night could last forever.

_Let's go Don't wait_

_This night's almost over_

_let's make this night last forever_

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to Darkwinter999 for beta reading this fic xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. M&M's

**_A/N: Hope you like it_**

**_Sharly! ;)_**

* * *

**M+M's**

_You and I should get away for awhile  
I just want to be alone with your smile  
Buy some candy and cigarettes and we'll get in my car  
We'll blast the stereo and we'll drive to Madagascar_

_Because when I'm with you there's nothing I wouldn't do  
I just want to be your only one  
I'm grasping out at straws thinking back to what I saw  
That night on the floor when we were all alone_

_My love life was getting so bland  
There are only so many ways I can make love with my hand  
Sometimes it makes me want to laugh  
Sometimes I want to take my toaster in the bath_

"_You always put your friends first! I have to wait and see what Potter and Weasley have to say before we do something! I'm tired of them butting in on our relationship!" _

"_You know what Draco? I've had it!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs at her boyfriend, infuriated. "We are OVER!" She ran to her room and slammed the door shut. _

_Draco stood at the Heads Common room and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to catch his breath. _

That had been almost a week ago and she still wasn't talking to him. Every time they crossed paths -which was often because they shared the Heads Room - she would completely ignore him and walk by.

He just couldn't take it anymore! He wanted her back! He wasn't going to lose her because of them and this stupid fight.

He knew how to recognize when he had something valuable in his hands; and Hermione was the best thing that ever happened to him. He wasn't willing to lose what they had without fighting for it . He had a plan and he needed Hermione's red-headed best friend to help him with it.

Draco ran to the Great Hall and caught Ginny sitting next to Blaise at the Slytherin table.

"Ginny, I have a favor to ask you."

"You expect me to help you?" She asked mockingly, smirking at his unusual behavior.

Okay, she was a little mad after his fight with Hermione, but he already expected that.

He shook his head slightly; sadness clouded his eyes, "I just want to make it up to her..."

Ginny stood for a moment, narrowing her eyes at him, skeptical,"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Hermione entered her room to leave her bag before heading to the library. She put her stuff on her bed, turned to leave, but stack of books on her nightstand caught her attention. She didn't remember leaving them there. She walked over, baffled, noticing a piece of parchment on top of them. It read:

_Hermione_

_I have a favor to ask you. I'm spending the day with Blaise (he said he has a surprise for me! Can you believe it? Blaise Zabini? A surprise?) but I need to return these books to the library. I was wondering, since you are such an amazing friend and are going there anyway, if you could return them for me? Thank you Mi! You're the best!_

_Wish me luck!_

_Ginny_

Hermione smiled at the note, happy for her friend, but still a little envious of her romantic life. Well, at least one of them was going to have a nice day... She took the books and headed for the door. Just then, Draco rushed by, bumping with her, knocking the books from her hands. The brunette stood still for a moment, paralyzed by irritation, but soon got to her knees and started gathering the books. Draco knelt too, suppressing a smile. Everything was going according to the plan.

"Dammit Malfoy! Look where you're going!" Her face reddened with anger.

"And you should get your nose out of the books from time to time, Granger!" He replied faking the harsh tone he had used with her when they were kids.

Hermione stared at him as she remembered the day he first asked her to go out with him, "What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

Draco's look softened at the comprehension in her eyes, "I just want to start over. I'm so sorry for everything that I did and said the other day. They're your friends; I know how important they are to you." He paused to catch his breath, taking her hand in his. "Just please Hermione take me back!"

Hermione's eyes watered, her lips trembled as she pulled him in a tight hug. She closed her eyes to let his warmth and affection sink into her, "Oh Draco! I'm sorry too, I overreacted, I..."

He cut her off, searching for her eyes, desperately, "Let's get away!"

"What?" She shook her head, trying to organize her thoughts. Everything was happening so fast.

"We'll take one of the hidden passages to Hogsmeade and spend the rest of the day there." He spoke hurriedly; his breath quickened. There was no time to waste.

"Draco, we can't..."

"Yes, we can!" He took a deep breath, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers, suddenly calmer, more patient. "I just want to be alone with you for awhile..."

* * *

_**A/N: I think the part of "that night on the floor when we were all alone" was quite literal... but i don't know if you can really tell...**_

_**Anyways, thanks a lot for reading!**_


	5. Dammit

**_A/N: Ok here's the new drabble. Sad again ...sorry!_ **

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Dammit**

_It's alright to tell me  
what you think about me  
I wont try to argue  
or hold it against to  
I know that you're leaving  
You must have your reasons  
The season is calling  
The pictures are falling down  
And it's happened once again  
I'll turn to a friend  
someone that understands  
sees through the master plan_

Hermione stared at Draco in silence, tears in her eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking or feeling. That was what most annoyed her about him; when he was really troubled he would just put his serious face and keep quiet. She took a deep breath trying to reorganize her thoughts.

"I... I think we should date other people for some time, Draco." She stared again, looking for a reaction, but his expression remained calmed.

"Is that what you want?"

"I just think we've lost perspective..." She paused to take a deep breath, feeling like everything around her was falling apart, "I need to figure out again what it is that made this so special." She swallowed hard, blinking back the tears.

"If it's what you really want, we'll do it."

She waited for him to say something else but he didn't. Finally, Hermione left the room walking fast, suppressing the sobs that were desperately trying to escape from her chest.

Draco sat there in silence, staring at the fire in front of him. He had trouble breathing, feeling like something was pressing hard on his chest. Everything was over and there was nothing her could do about it. He just let her walk out of the room without saying a word to stop her.

--- Days later---

Zabini decided to cancel his plans with his girlfriend to accompany Draco on their Hogsmeade weekend instead. He said it would do him good to get out of the castle and get some fresh air. Since he broke up with Hermione he seemed more quiet than ever, even gloomy; there was just something off.

They decided to go to the Three Broomstick for a drink; the place was crowded, but they managed to take one of the few free tables in the back of the room. They ordered their drinks while Blaise tried to get at least a few words out of the blond.

Draco appreciated what Blaise was doing; he could have enjoyed his day with his girlfriend instead of hanging out with him.

Malfoy just didn't feel like doing anything anymore, not without her. It was like he was addicted to Hermione and she had put him on rehab. He felt like a part of him was missing, but he couldn't get it back.

That's when he saw them walk in the room. She looked beautiful, more than usual; it was as if she was glowing. Behind her came her date: Cormac McLaggen. Urghh how he hated that guy! Draco watched, sickened, as McLaggen put his hand on the small of her back, leading her to a table in the front. They sat and ordered something to drink.

Draco wasn't even trying to listen to what his best friend was saying anymore. He was much too distracted, watching disbelievingly at his ex-girlfriend and her date. He didn't think she would date someone so soon. After a while Blaise, noticing Malfoy's lack of interest in their conversation, followed his gaze, sighing at the sight of the brunette.

"You don't have to see this, Drake. Let's just go." He said, turning back to his friend, concern filling in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Blaise." The blond turned away from them, giving his friend a reassuring look.

After a few minutes, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He looked over at their table and saw Hermione staring directly at him. She didn't seem shocked but afflicted; like the sight of him caused her pain. They stared awkwardly for a few seconds, not sure of what to do. Hermione felt a knot forming in her throat. She did a little wave at him, knocking an empty glass in front of her and sighed, blushing at her clumsiness. Draco tried to smile back to ease her embarrassment but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He tried to concentrate back on his best friend; that's the least he could do for him.

As the seconds passed Draco felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He glanced at them again and saw him holding her hand as she laughed eagerly at one of his jokes. This was too much, too soon.

"I think it's time to go Blaise."

Zabini sighed in relief, impatient to get his friend out of there, "Yeah, I think so too."

Hermione saw McLaggen reach out and grab her hand as she laughed at his comment. She bit her lower lip, guilt filling her as she saw Draco talking with his best friend.

It had taken her so little to realize how much she wanted him back. She missed him so much and wanted to be with him more than anything else.

"Hermione," The sound of her name pulled her back from her thoughts, startling her, "this isn't going to work." His tone was calmed as he spoke but a hint of disappointment escaped his eyes, "I see how you two look at each other and how badly you want to be together. You two should just try to work things out."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, thinking about how she had treated him. "I'm so sorry, Cormac. Believe me, I never meant to use you; I really thought this could work."

"I know. Don't worry about it, okay?" He got up, raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, affectionately. He turned for the door and left.

Hermione looked back towards Draco's table but he had already left. She looked desperately about the room trying to figure out what she was going to do. Finally, she decided she needed to talk to someone; she needed her best friend. The brunette grabbed her coat and left hurriedly for Zonko's, where she knew Ginny would be with the others. She was able to find her among the crowd of customers invading the store and pulled her to a quieter place at the back, where they could talk in private.

She grabbed the redhead by the shoulder, staring anxiously at her, "Ginny, I need your help."

_An maybe I'll see you  
at a movie sneak preview  
You'll show up and walk by  
on the arm of that guy  
And I'll smile and you'll wave  
We'll pretend it's ok  
The charade it won't last  
When he's gone I won't come back  
And it'll happened once again  
You'll turn to a friend  
someone that understands  
sees through the master plan_

Well, I guess this is growing up  


* * *

_**A/N: I pretty much hated Draco in this fic because he didn't fight for her like the las one... I wanted to make him go and punch McLaggen in the pace and drag Hermione out! ... but that's not how the song goes :S**_

_**I also made McLaggen more... sensitive. I wanted an understanding date for her. She was suffering enough already. The real him would've been a nightmare!**_

_**Thanks again for reading!**_


	6. Josie

**_A/N: Here's a happier drabble... finally! I hope u like it :P_**

* * *

**Josie**

_Yeah my girlfriend  
takes me home when I' too drunk to drive  
And she doesn't get all jealous  
when I hang out with the guys_

And she's so smart and independent  
I don't think she needs me  
quite half as much as I need her  
I wonder why theres not another  
guy that she'd prefer  
And when I feel like giving up  
like my world is falling down  
I show up at 3am  
She's still up watching "Vacation"  
and I see her pretty face  
It takes me away to a better place  
and I know that everything  
everything's going to be fine

Draco walked down the Hogwarts grounds hand in hand with his girlfriend. It was late in the afternoon and he was going to take her watch the sunset beside the lake, like she had always wanted to.

Hermione was the best girlfriend he could have ever asked for; she understood him. They did have their fights but it was mostly about silly things. They would make up after minutes, not being able to stay away from each other for long.

She was so different from all the other girls he had ever been with. The girls he usually dated were clingy and needy (specially Pansy...). They were always parading him around the school, trying to show him off to their friends, "Look, I'm with the Slytherin Prince". They treated him like an object, a trophy; but at the same time they were afraid to lose him. They felt like he was too much for them so they became jealous, possessive.

That's what he loved the most about Hermione. She was confident, independent. She knew what she had to offer, not needing anyone, much less a man, to make her feel better about herself.

He still couldn't believe how she had ended up with him. How she, the smartest, most beautiful witch in the entire school had chosen him. It's not like he had low self-esteem, but he never thought of himself as her type. He thought she preferred a more... nerdy kind of guy. She just deserves much better, but he couldn't think of anyone good enough for her.

And even with her confidence, she was the most caring girlfriend. He remembered this one time he was hung over after one of the famous Slytherin parties, she had stayed with him all day in his room taking care of him. She had even turned down Ginny's invitation to go out shopping to stay with him. Of course she had teased him, remembering what he had done the night before while being drunk.

After that day Draco would, from time to time, get drunk on purpose so he could have her all to himself an entire day.

Now, as he laid on the grass, her back resting against his chest, he couldn't imagine his world without her. She was more than his girlfriend, she was his best friend.

He twisted one of her curls around his finger, watching it sparkle at the dimming light. She turned up and looked at him, a lazy smile on her lips; her face was glowing with the afternoon sun. Draco leaned towards her, kissing her, slowly and caring first. He rested his hand on her neck deepening the kiss.

He broke it slowly, staring at her big brown eyes, speaking in a barely audible whisper, "I love you, Hermione."

She smiled up at him, grazing his cheek with the back of her fingers, "I love you too."

_And I see her pretty face_

_It takes me away to a better place and_

_I know that everything _

_everything's going to be fine_

* * *

**_A/N: Fluff much? haha I know... But again that's how the song goes... I didn't like this one as much..., I don't know, I guess it's just not my usual style_**

**_Next drabble's going to be a more "normal" one, I promise!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	7. Carousel

_**A/N: New drabble! **__**Hope you like it!**_

**_Sharline ;)_**

* * *

**Carousel**

_I talk to you every now and then  
I never felt so alone again  
I stop to think at a wishing well  
My thoughts send me on a Carousel_

Here I am standing on my own  
Not a motion from the telephone  
I know not a reason why

Draco sat on his bed, looking out his window. The weather was perfect; the sun was shining while a light breeze shook the trees in the garden of the manor. Draco sighed,looking around his room.

This was just like every summer; he was left alone in the manor. Father was at work until late, of course, and his mother was out with her friends probably shopping or at some stupid book club or tea party. It's not like they were the best company but they were better than nothing.

This year, though, the loneliness in his enormous mansion felt even worse.. He missed everyone at school; his friends, his girlfriend...

Hermione was spending her summer at the Burrow or whatever it was called; she was staying with the Weasleys. She had written a short letter letting him know she having a great time with her friends, though she missed him terribly. When he received the letter, Draco wished he could have gone with her, even if that meant spending time with Potter and, of course, Weasley; but his parents didn't want him to. They were still... uncomfortable with him getting along with them.

They already liked Hermione and admired her talent and intelligence, which was already a huge step for them. Draco never thought that would happen, so he didn't push it.

He just felt so alone without her. He missed seeing her every day, holding her hand, brushing lose strands of her brown hair away from her face, smelling her scent, watching those beautiful brown eyes sparkle every time she looked at him and above all, he missed kissing her red soft lips. They had spent so much time together the last year, making her absence even more outstanding.

The fact that his friends hadn't written to his wasn't helping either.

Most of them had big plans for the summer; they were traveling to exotic places with their families or at least had something interesting to do. The Notts were going to Hawaii for a whole month and Pansy was visiting a childhood friend in Australia. In the meantime, Draco was stuck alone in his house...

He remembered when his family used to go to their house in France for the holidays. They used to have so much fun there, putting up the Christmas decorations, watching old movies together. They even had the tradition of cooking Christmas dinner together... But that was when he was a kid. Lately, all his father did was work while his mother, feeling alone, turned to her friends and their elegant dinners and brunches. So when Draco came home from school, all he found was an empty house.

Blaise, his best friend, was probably spending all his time with Ginny. They had become inseparable, since they were forced to spend time together by Hermione and him. He was probably at the Burrow often and got to see Hermione.

Suddenly, Draco got up, taking out a peace of parchment from his desk. He couldn't take this anymore; he was going to ask Hermione to meet him.

He took out his quill and started writing, hurriedly.

_Dear Hermione_

_I hope your having a great summer with your friends. I've missed you so much since we last saw each other..._

_Aren't you feeling alo-o-o-o-one?  
I guess its just another  
I guess its just another  
I guess its just another night alone_

* * *

_**A/N: In summary, Draco whines about being lonely and misses Hermione haha**_

_**I wasn't sure abou making him so... nostalgic. But I think in the end it worked out :P**_

_**Thanks for Reading!! =D**_


	8. What's my age again

**_A/N: _****_.I'd like to thank Darkwinter999 for beta reading this drabble ;)_**

* * *

**What's my age again?**

_I took her put  
it was a Friday night  
I wore cologne  
to get the feeling right  
We started making out  
and she took off my pants  
but then I turned on the TV  
And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
and are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say a should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_

Hermione walked towards the Slytherin common room with her best friend Ginny and, to everyone's surprise, her new friend, Pansy Parkinson. They had planned a triple date with their boyfriends and were going to spend the evening with them on the farthest side of the Hogwarts grounds. They had already prepared everything for the night and were excited about it.

Pansy whispered the password at the painting and as it opened, the girls could hear the loud screams and laughter coming from the inside of the common room. They looked at each other in confusion and stepped inside.

The room was crowded and most of the people were gathered around a table by the fireplace. There were empty bottles of Firewhiskey lying around and there were still some that were being passed from hand to hand around the room. A few couples were making out in the dark corners and others were dancing with the loud music that was blaring in the room. They gazed around trying to find their boyfriends but couldn't see them anywhere. Hermione felt someone bump against her and realized it was Ron. He looked up in surprise and put his arm around Pansy's shoulder.

"Ladies! I'm so glad you could join us! Please, come on in and have some Firewhiskey! *hiccup*"

The girls laughed and Ginny asked, "Have you seen Draco, Blaise or Theo around?"

Ron was about to answer when Lavender walked by. He shrugged at them and went after her.

"Always so helpful." Pansy glanced around "Maybe over there..."

The girls walked to the crowded table and saw Draco and Blaise playing wizard's chess. Everybody around was cheering at the pieces that were smashing each other to bits. Nott was behind Draco cheering with the others. The three girls crossed their arms across their chest and stared angrily at them. Ginny started tapping her foot menacingly while Hermione cleared her throat loudly.

Nott was the first one to look up. "Oh--uh..." Without another word he walked to his girlfriend, who was giving him the death glare. They walked out of the room, Pansy yelling furiously at him.

Blaise looked up at Ginny, grinning, "Hey Gin! Come sit by me!" He winked as he patted the seat next to him.

Ginny clenched her teeth irritated at his offer.

Finally Draco noticed Hermione; his face brightened at her sight.

"Hey love! Where have you been?" He said, wrapping an arm round her waist, bringing her closer to him. He took her hand and kissed it.

Why did he have to be so sweet when she was so angry at him? Hermione took a deep breath and focused on her anger to begin chastising him.

"I was just preparing everything for our date-- "

Draco cut her off, laughing mockingly as one of his pieces destroyed Zabini's. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What was that babe?" he said still laughing.

"I said, that I spent my entire day preparing the date we had planned for tonight."

Finally Draco remembered, slapping his free hand against his forehead."Hermione, I totally forgot! I'm so sorry!" He pulled her down to his lap and kissed her neck. "We don't have to cancel it, though. We can still make it..."

Hermione smiled at him. Then one of Zabini's pieces crushed Draco's horse.

"No! Dammit Zabini! You're so dead!" He patted her back, dismissively, "...after I finish this game." focusing back on the game.

Hermione sighed in frustration, "Seriously Draco, how old are you?"

He just gazed at her with sparkling eyes and grinned like a little kid.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**Summary: Boys will be boys :P**_

_**THX 4 READING!**_


	9. Man Overboard

**Man Overboard**

_So sorry, it's over  
So sorry, it's over  
There's so much more that I wanted and  
There's so much more that I needed and  
time keeps moving on and on and on  
soon we'll all be gone  
Let's take some time  
to talk this over  
you're out of line  
and really sober  
We can't depend on new excuses  
'cause in the end it's fucking useless_

"Draco, you promised me you were going to do it!" Hermione stared at the blond, waiting for him to say something back.

"I am, I am..." He turned from her, staring at the crackling fire in the fireplace.

She walked towards him, grabbing his arm to turn him back towards her, "Today!"

"Yes, today! Just don't worry, okay?" He turned to her, rubbing her arms, reassuringly.

This calmed her down a little but her eyes still looked troubled, "It just feels wrong, you know? I mean, you're cheating on her because of me!"

"Technically I'm not cheating on her. We haven't even kissed yet Hermione..." he teased her, trying to lighten the mood.

The brunette frowned, crossing her arms across her chest, annoyed at his lack of seriousness."Well, I feel bad for her anyway..."

Draco chuckled and pulled her into a hug, "I know." He rubbed her back, soothing her. "I'll break up with her today." He leaned back, staring at her with his head cocked to the side, "You know what? I'll do it right now." The blond let go of her, reaching for his coat and headed outside.

"Good luck!" She whispered, sitting down at a couch near the fireplace as he left the common room.

As he walked down the the halls, heading for the dungeons, Draco was trying to figure out how he was going to do it. He hated this part; it's not like he didn't have practice, but still... After all, he wasn't famous for his long, lasting relationships. All the girls knew he was never looking for something serious because he never pretended otherwise. If they got emotionally involved it was their fault; he thought trying to make himself feel less guilty.

That's why Hermione was such a shock to him; not only because they hated each other at first. After they were forced to spend time together because of their heads duties, they started their relationship as friends, slowly turning into something else. He believed that's what made the difference; he had chosen the other girls based on their looks. Not that Hermione wasn't beautiful, but that's not the first thing he noticed about her. He could spend hours talking to her without running out of topics; the other girls couldn't keep a conversation that wasn't about gossip. He still had a good time with them, but it was merely physical.

He reached the entrance of the dungeons, walking faster. Better sooner than later right? Urghh, what if she cried? He hated it when they cried...

He tried thinking about what would happen after he broke up with Amanda. Hermione hadn't told anyone about them because of her but he understood. She didn't want to be that girl... and he didn't want to either.

He reached the Slytherin common room; he pronounced the password, making the painting slowly move aside, letting him in. The room wasn't even half full, making it easier for him to find her. He recognized her among a group of girls in the corner... probably gossiping. He shook his head lightly as he walked towards them. One of her friends noticed him, nudging Amanda in the ribs, making her look up alarmed; but soon she sighed in relief at his sight. She whispered something to her friends and walked to him while the others giggled, whispering something while they stared. Draco suppressed the need to roll his eyes, giving her, instead, a small smile.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He whispered something to her ear as he led her outside, holding her hand. He stopped down a darker hall near the entrance of the common room; she smiled again, leaning against the wall, pulling him closer by his tie. He put his hand against the wall to stop her from bringing him any closer. Amanda frowned at his unusual rejection, staring questioningly at him.

As he stared back, Draco could still see why he had chosen her. The waves of her dark red hair fell on her shoulders framing her face. Her red full lips screamed for his to come near. She was so easy to read; there was no enigma, not like with Hermione. He could stare at the brunette for hours and still couldn't decipher what was going through her mind. But Amanda displayed every thought that went through her mind in her face. Each one of her features writing her needs and thoughts.

After all that was one of the things he used to like in girls, not complicated. He could just read what they wanted.

"What is it, Drake?" she asked him with a tone one would use with a baby.

"This isn't working anymore." He answered coldly, not wanting to prolong this any longer.

"What do you mean? Wait, are you breaking up with me?!" She pushed him a little so she could stand up. He could see tears swelling her eyes. _Oh man..._

"It's just not the same anymore."

She started sobbing inconsolably, a tear rolled down her cheek, "But... but I thought you...you loved me..."

"I'm sorry..." He whispered back, looking away from her; he couldn't stand to watch her like this.

Suddenly she was yelling, her arms stiffly straightened at her sides, "Well, you should be! You'll regret it and when you crawl back to me, I won't be here anymore!!!" She ran back to the common room, leaving Draco standing alone in the dark hall.

He ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath, all of a sudden feeling tired. At least it was over... He walked slowly out of the dungeons, towards the Great Hall for lunch.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with her two best friends. She couldn't help but constantly glance back a the doors, feeling anxious and guilty at the same time. He would break her heart and Hermione couldn't wait. She just had waited so long for this moment, wanting him to be hers, only hers. She knew it was selfish, but wasn't this how it was supposed to be?

She looked towards the entrance one more time, tensing as she finally saw him. Draco walked firmly and sat, as usual, next to his friends at the Slytherin table. Still she couldn't tell if he had done it or not. He didn't even glance her way like he always did. That was a bad sign...

Then the doors opened again, drawing Hermione's attention. Surrounded by a group of friends, Amanda sat at the end of her house's table, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

Hermione gazed back at Draco, who was taring back at her. He smiled, charmingly and she knew, she knew he was finally hers.

* * *

_**A/N: This one's a bit longer :D**_

**_I want to thank all the people that have reviewed the drables so far. I really appreciate it! XD_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	10. Down

**Down**

_The drops of rain they fall all over  
This awkward silence makes me crazy  
The glow inside burns light upon her  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me_

_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad  
Your vows of silence fall all over  
The look in your eyes makes me crazy  
I feel the darkness break upon her  
I'll take you over if you let me  
(You did this)_

Draco ran towards the room of requirement as fast as he could, anger driving him. He was in the Great Hall when he heard about it; two Gryffindor girls were in the common room while Potter and Weasley lectured Hermione... about him. One of the girls said Hermione was in tears. When he heard it he felt the blood boil in his veins. He wouldn't let them do that to her, much less if it was his fault!

By now, of course, the rumor of he and the brunette being together had spread all over the school. No secret could be kept in Hogwarts.

As he ran through the halls, he could sense everybody staring at him, whispering behind his back. But he didn't care about that at the moment. He knew how much Hermione cared about her friends and how much they could hurt her, even when they didn't mean it. As much as he wanted to go kill Potter and Weasley with his bare hands, he knew she needed him; that's what mattered the most. He could always torture them later.

When he finally reached the hall he was looking for, he paced in front of it, thinking that line they always used when they wanted to be together, away from everything else. As soon as the big wooden doors emerged from the solid stone, he rushed to open them, stepping inside the darkness of the room.

At first sight, the room appeared to by empty, drowned by the shadows. He squinted his eyes to search for her in the gloom, distinguishing a dark figure near the window, dimly lighten by the moonlight.

He walked towards her cautiously, not wanting to disturb her. When he finally was in front of her, she didn't seem to register his presence. She just stared out the window lost in thought, tracing the rain drops with her finger.

"I heard what happened." He said in a low whisper, staring at her face, looking for some kind of reaction. "I'm sorry..."

She looked away from the window; her eyes looked sad, troubled. An attempt of a smile appeared on her lips, but she remained quiet.

After a few minutes Draco didn't know what to do, starting to become desperate. He knew she needed time for herself but he wanted to be with her, offer her some kind of support. The silence was driving him insane. He would much rather have her yelling at him than not saying anything at all.

He started fidgeting with his hands, biting his lower lip like he usually did when he was nervous; he couldn't take it anymore...

Draco grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to him as he kissed her deeply and passionately, letting her know her was there, for her.

She returned the kiss hungrily, grabbing his head by the sides, pulling him even closer to her.

Finally, she broke the kiss, but didn't let go of him as she stared into his gray, stormy eyes, waiting for her breathing to normalize.

Finally, she spoke, "I need you, Draco. You're all I have now..."

* * *

**_A/N: No more angst!!! Ahhh!!! *sigh*_**

**_Sorry about that... Thanks for reading!_**


	11. Not Now

**Not Now**

_Come here, please hold my hand for now  
Help me, I'm scared please show me how  
To fight this, God has a master plan  
And I guess, I am in his demand_

_Please save me, this time I cannot run  
And I'll see, you when this is done  
And now I, have come to realize  
That you are, the one who's left behind  
I see, the light it feels good  
And I'll come, back soon just like you would  
It's useless, my name has made the list  
And I wish, I gave you one last kiss_

In the last day of the school year, the Hogwarts students rushed down the halls making the last few arrangements before going back home. They said good-bye to their friends, promising to write during the summer. The day was hot, the sky was cloudless, just like any normal summer afternoon. A relaxed and cheerful atmosphere ruled in the castle.

Yet in the Head's common room, a tall, pale, blond boy stood, shaking with panic as he clenched the piece of parchment in his hands. He felt something strong pressing his chest, having trouble breathing.

The moment he had feared for practically his whole life had come, and there was nothing he or anyone could do about it. If he had received this letter several years ago he would have been honored, anxious to start his duty. The Dark Lord himself was asking for his services. He would have given anything for this opportunity to prove himself not only to Lord Voldemort but to his own father.

But now, as he stared down at his father's elegant penmanship, he could only be terrified. Even though Dumbledore had offered his help, he still had to go back to his house and face them.

Actually, being on the Order's side probably brought him more trouble, putting him even more at risk.

He jumped, startled at the sound of the door opening as Hermione walked in, beaming brightly at him. But her grin fell as soon as she saw him trembling, paler than ever,. She rushed towards him, putting his hands in hers.

"Draco what's wrong?!" she asked anxiously, shaking him lightly, her eyes filled with concern.

He didn't say anything as he passed her the crumbled letter, running a shaky hand through his hair. She quickly smoothed it and read. He eyes watered as she stared at him, thinking of a way to help, put she had trouble thinking straight.

"Draco, there's got to be something-" Her voice shook with fear.

He cut her off, raising his voice, "It's useless, Hermione! There's nothing anyone can do!"

"We'll talk to Dumbledore-"

"We already know what he's going to say, Mi. He wants me to go as a spy and find out what the Dark Lord is planning." He sat down at one of the couches near the fireplace, putting his head in his hands as he took a few deep breaths.

"I just can't believe he would put you at such risk! I never thought he would be so irresponsible!" She stood behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

This made Malfoy chuckle. Only Hermione would dare lecture Dumbledore on what he should and shouldn't do. He reached for her, pulling her down next to him on the couch. He stared at her directly in the eyes; she cupped his cheek in her left hand as a tear escaped her eyes. Her lips were trembling.

"Please don't go! Draco, I'm begging you, don't go!"

He sighed, taking her hand in his, "You know it would be worst if I didn't show. It's not like I'm going home to my father. Voldemort is asking me to go. If I don't, they will all be looking all over for me."

"I don't want anything to happen to you. And if they find out that you're giving information to the Order-" She broke down in tears; he pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I know..." He didn't know what else to say. There was nothing that would make them feel better about this. They stayed like that for a long time. At last, he spoke.

"I need you to promise me something." He held her at arms length to be able to look at her eyes as she answered.

"Yes?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"When this is all over, promise me you'll be waiting for me." His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for her answer.

She broke down in tears again but manage to reply, "Of course Draco, I'll wait for you, always."

_Please stay, until I'm gone  
I'm here, hold on, to me  
I'm right here, waiting  
And take, my one last breath  
And don't forget  
That I will be right here, waiting_

* * *

_**A/N: I know, another angsty one... Anyway, I wasn't sure about Dumbledore's request, because it seems like he wouldn't put his students at risk, but I think the Order wouldn't have let him waist the opportunity... **_

**_And I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've just have been a little busy lately..._**

**_Thanks again for reading, I hope you liked it!_**


	12. Another girl, Another planet

**Another Girl Another Planet**

_I think I'm on another world with you, with you  
I'm on another planet with you, with you  
You always get under my skin  
I don't find it irritating  
You always play to win  
I don't need rehabilitating_

"No!"

"Aw, Drake, why not?"

"Because it goes against all of mi principles and beliefs as a Malfoy! I'm a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake! I can't go around looking like that." The blond pointed at the piece of clothing on his girlfriend's bed, contorting his face in disgust.

"You'll be in the common room; no one else will see you. I just really want to go to this party, and I want you to come with me!"

"Okay, but why do I have to wear that stupid... thing?" he pointed again at the sweater on Hermione's bed. It was red and gold, with a big lion's head on the back. Black letters wrote "Gryffindor" on the front. He stared at it, grimacing as if it smelled.

"Because it's a Gryffindor party and those are the rules! It's not such a big deal... Look, Blaise already put it on!"

Draco looked out the door, watching his best friend tugging at the neck of his sweater, a sickened look on his face. He turned to look at him, pretending to vomit on it.

"Oh, he looks absolutely gorgeous in it!" Hermione frowned at the tone of sarcasm in his voice. "Besides, is he the Slytherin _Prince_?" he squared his shoulders but didn't wait for an answer "I don't think so..."

The brunette's shoulders sagged but then her eyes sparkled as she came up with an idea. She went towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

"Come on, Drake... I just can't stand the thought of being away from you." She whispered in his ear, brushing her lips against it, making his skin tingle. She kissed the way down to his neck while her hands played with his hair, sending shivers down his spine. Draco let out a shaky breath.

She leaned back to watch the look on his face. He was biting his lower lip but she knew she hadn't convinced him yet. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and went to sit at her bed.

"You know what? If you don't want to go, we'll just stay in tonight. I mean, I really want to go but in the end I just prefer to be with you because I love you." She turned to him, giving him her best lost-puppy face.

Draco chuckled as he realized what she was doing. She knew he couldn't say no to her lost-puppy face. He looked back at the sweater on the bed, groaning. "Red has never been my color..."

Hermione's face brightened with a grin. She got up and gave him the sweater, hurrying him to change, "I'm sure that's not true. You look great in everything!"

Draco stopped taking of his shirt to look at her, grinning, "Really?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile back at his smugness, " Urghh! Just hurry! We're going to be late. Ginny and Blaise are waiting for us."

When he was done changing he noticed his girlfriend staring at him, her head cocked to one side, scrutinizingly. He looked down at his clothes, flattening the front of the sweater with his hands, self-consciously, wondering what was wrong now. He was not going to go more Gryffindor than this! "What?"

"You were right... Red isn't your color."

* * *

**_A/N: I actually had a lot of fun writing this! Only Hermione could make Draco wear a Gryffindor sweater haha_**

**_I'd love to hear what you think about this one. Is a lot different from the other's... I feel like I'm losing practice :P_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	13. Stay Together for the Kids

**_A:N: This drabble is not only for the Song and Dance Challenge but also for The 178 Moods Challenge set up by sick-atxxheart and for The Battle Challenge also by sick-atxxheart (lol I hadn't noticed they were both for the same writer :P). Both Challenges were posted in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum._**

**_The prompts I used for the 178 Moods Challenge were _****broken,** **numb,** **miserable**, **forgotten**, **depressed. **

**_The quotes I used for the Battle challenge are written in italic._**

**_I hope you like it!_**

**

* * *

**

**Stay together for the Kids**

_It's hard to wake up  
When the shades have been pulled shut  
This house is haunted  
It's so pathetic  
It makes no sense at all  
I'm ripe with things to say  
The words rot and fall away  
What stupid poem could fix this home?  
I'd read it everyday  
Their anger hurts my ears  
Been running strong for seven years  
Rather then fix the problem  
They never solve them  
It makes no sense at all  
It's not right!_

He knew it was coming as he shut the door behind himself. He felt the atmosphere during diner grow tenser and tenser by the minute, like a presence crawling inside the room, altering their tempers and numbing his. Their comments became sharp and accusatory as usual, cuing him to leave.

Now, as he sat on the floor of his bedroom, leaning against the door, forgotten, he could hear their screams grow louder. His eyes aching with years of unshed tears, all he could do was stay there, listening to them argue.

As you could have guessed this whole routine isn't new in the Malfoy Manor. For as long as he could remember, Draco had always considered his home to be a broken one. Yes, his parents weren't divorced; - Such thing is not acceptable among pure-blooded families, his mother had once told him.- But most of the time, he wished they were.

He had a very clear image of the first argument he could remember. He was still a little boy, barely reaching the floor with his feet as he sat at the table with his parents. For some reason he had now forgotten, he was very excited about the meal before him. Probably his favorite, he thought. All of a sudden, he heard his father's plate shatter against the floor. Looking up, Draco saw him; his face was flushed with anger as his hands formed tight fists at his sides. He was yelling about her incompetence, telling her how he damned the day he had obeyed his mother's orders and married her. At this Draco turned to look at his mother; thick, salty tears ran down her pale cheeks as she stood and walked over to him, her eyes begging for forgiveness. She went down on her knees before him, reaching for his robe desperately. His father's face contorted in disgust as he yanked his robe's hem from her with one hand and struck her on the face with the other.

Draco remembered his own eyes swelling with tears as his father kept beating his mother, torturing her. He felt useless, miserable as he sat there at the table not doing anything to help her. But he couldn't do anything; he was paralyzed, stuck to his chair as his mother's screams grew louder. Finally, his father seemed to acknowledge his presence and, gripping his arm, shoved him out of the room, ordering him to go to bed. As usual, Draco did what he was told. As he laid on his bed, he was afraid to close his eyes. Every time he did, he saw his mother's body on the dining room floor, twisting in pain.

After what seemed like an eternity, he heard his father disapparate as his mother's sobs reached him from the room next to his.

The next night, his father had brought a healer to check his mother's injuries. The healer had given her a potion for her broken bones and assured them she would be back to normal in a couple of days. When the healer left, Draco noticed his father's attitude hadn't gone back to normal. He treated her harshly, insulting her with every sentence; and yet she was the one begging for forgiveness. As the night before, his father disapparated as Draco laid in his bed; his eyes wide open as he listened to his mother in the other room. _She cried that night, and the next, for what had been broken and couldn't be fixed._

For a long time he had wondered why his mother endured all the pain without once fighting back. She was miserable and depressed all the time, but when in public, she always displayed her best smile, masking her true feelings at the arm of her dearest husband. Once the strangers were gone and his father pulled his arm from her grip, you could see her fall apart, as if it was her life that was being jerked away from her.

At one of these scenes Draco understood. She put up with him, his curses, his hits, to keep their family together. He had threaten to leave her several times but she always convinced him otherwise, promising to be better. _Losing him was what scared her the most._

What he still didn't understand was why she cared that much? Who did she do it for? For their reputation? Herself? For him?

He stood, running anxiously his hands through his hair as he paced his room. _Her screams echoed throughout, and in his mind they resounded until that was all he could hear- the sound of pain, of suffering. And he couldn't stand it._ Not anymore. As he was a kid, the fear had overpowered him. But now he was a man. Her cries sent an electric shock through his body, awakening every muscle, giving him the courage to stand up to his father.

He took a deep breath as his trembling hand reached for the doorknob.

****

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Only two more to go!_

_Thanks a lot for reading!_


	14. Feeling This

**Feeling This**

_I got no regret right now! (I'm feeling this)  
The air is so cold and low! (I'm feeling this)  
Let me go in her room! (I'm feeling this)  
I wanna take off her clothes (I'm Feeling this)_

_Show me the way to bed! (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way you move! (I'm feeling this)  
Fuck it! It's such a blur! (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do! (I'm feeling this)_

_Where do we go from here?  
Turn all the lights down now!  
Smiling from ear to ear! (I'm feeling this)  
Our breathing has got too loud! (I'm feeling this)_

_Show me the bedroom floor! (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the bathroom mirror! (I'm feeling this)  
We're taking this way too slow! (I'm feeling this)  
Take me away from here! (I'm feeling this)_

Another yawn escaped Draco as he fought to stay awake during yet another dead boring History of magic class. He felt his eyelids heavy; he had to support his head with his arm so it wouldn't hit the desk. He glanced at his clock: another fifteen minutes to go... He started thinking about things he'd rather be doing than listening to this old ghost rant about some war in the medieval times.

His thoughts drifted to Hermione. He thought about how her eyers looked under the sunlight, how she blushed every time he paid her a compliment, how smooth her skin felt under his, how her hair got mussed after they made love. He bit his lower lip recalling last night's events.

After a while he couldn't take it anymore; he needed her...now.

Staring at his clock he counted the minutes before the bell rang. When the professor finally dismissed the class, Draco swung his back around his shoulder as he ran the halls towards the ancient runes class. He looked around, searching for her but she was nowhere to be seen. He finally slowed down, leaning against the wall, to trying to catch his breath. All of a sudden he felt a hand gripping his wrist, pulling him inside a broom closet. He was pinned against a wall as he smelled her scent right before she lit the tip of her wand. He put his hands on her hips, pulling her to him as he kissed her passionately.

"I can't stop thinking about you." she mumbled between kisses.

"I know, Mi, I know..." He could barely speak as he ran his hand up her skirt, caressing the soft skin of her thigh.

She broke the kiss, panting, "Not here... Let's go to my room."

"As you wish." He grinned, looking her up and down, "I'll meet you there in five." He stuck his head out of the room, looking around. "Wait a couple of minutes before going out."

She nodded as he quickly stepped out into the crowded hall .

When he finally got there he saw her waiting for him, holding the door of the Gryffindor common room open. He checked the corridors before walking towards her. Hermione took his hand, leading him to her bedroom. He stood before the bed but as he reached for her, she stepped back.

"You've already seen my bedroom many times" she smiled suggestively, winking at him.

Draco grinned back mischievously, "Bathroom?"

She nodded slowly as she pushed him towards it. Once the door was closed, he pressed her against the wall, kissing her neck hungrily. She reached for his shirt, ripping it open, the buttons flying off and clicking on the floor. She ran a hand down his toned chest, feeling all the muscles beneath his pale skin. Soon after her shirt joined his, dismissed on the floor. She started undoing his belt but her fingers were shaking. His breath was uneven against her neck but he soon reclaimed her mouth, slipping his hands under her skirt. They were panting loudly and didn't hear someone in the other room.

"Hermione?" the brunette's best friend called, knocking on the door.

They froze, looking at each other without knowing what to do. Hermione's brain was racing, trying to figure out what to do.

"I know you're there, I heard you." At this Hermione gaped, her cheeks turning red; she slapped Draco's arm, seeing practically crying from laughter.

"Get dressed!" she hissed as she started collecting her clothes.

* * *

**_A/N: I know in the last one I said there were only two to go, but I sort of forgot about this one because I had already uploaded it... Anyway, NOW there are only two to go! :P_**


	15. I miss you

_**A/N: I want to dedicate this drabble to Umbridgeskitty and Hermione'sBFF454 who've stuck practically all along with this series and my other fics. I really appreciate it! ;)**_

* * *

**I Miss You**

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

"Draco, could you pass me the cobwebs?"

Draco reached for the box filled with white, tangled fake cobwebs, shaking his head slightly. He still couldn't believe he had agreed to this.

It all started a few weeks back, when he had made the mistake of asking Hermione what her plans were for the Holidays.

_-- Flashback--_

"My parents want me to go home for Christmas." The brunette answered his question with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"What is it? You don't want to go?" Draco asked, trying to hide his excitement. He wanted to ask Hermione to stay with him in Hogwarts.

"It's just... I hate Christmas! Every year we go to my grandparents house, where my entire family gathers."

Draco frowned, confused, "Well, that doesn't sound so bad. Much better than Christmas at the manor."

"Always, no matter what, someone makes a bad joke or complains about something, then everybody starts fighting, the little kids cry... it's chaotic!"

"Then why do you always go?"

"Because it's tradition!" She answered sarcastically, trying to imitate her mother's voice.

"Well," Draco walked towards her, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I was going to ask you to stay with me here in Hogwarts to celebrate Christmas."He could see the excitement in her eyes as she slipped from his grasp and started pacing the room deep in thought.

"That sounds wonderful, Drake!"

He went on, "We could stay in and have a private dinner here, in the common room or we could go out on a walk-"

She cut him off. "But under one condition."

Draco frowned, puzzled, "What condition?"

She bit her lower lip nervously, "That we don't celebrate Christmas... at all."

"What?"

"I just don't want to have anything to do with Christmas; I want to forget about it at least for one year."

Draco blinked several times, trying to understand, "Then what are we supposed to do?"

Hermione started pacing again, biting her nail. Finally she stopped, gasping as she turned back to face him, "I've got it! We'll celebrate Halloween!"

Draco couldn't be more confused as he stared at the brunette in front of him. He opened his mouth several times to say something but didn't know what to ask first. "Please explain the logic f the situation."

"Well, we need to celebrate something, right? I mean, I'm not a total Grinch! So, I thought instead of celebrating the festivity I hate the most, we could celebrate my favorite, Halloween!" She was grinning at the end of her little speech.

"I must be going crazy, but that actually makes sense... kind of."

Hermione's grin widened as she went over to him and linked her fingers at the back of his head, "So? Are we going to do it?"

Draco sighed, shaking his head lightly as he rested his arms on her waist, "The things I do to be with you..."

Hermione let out a squeal of excitement, bringing her boyfriend closer to kiss him.

_-- End of Flashback--_

And now here he was, two days before Christmas, decorating the Heads common room for Halloween.

After a couple of hours they were done decorating. They both stood next to the door, admiring their finished work. The whole common was dimly lighten with the small candles inside carved pumpkins. Bats flew all around, high in the ceiling and every last corner was covered with thick cobwebs. The room resounded to loud thunders as human skeletons sung Halloween versions of the Christmas carols.

Hermione was beaming as she examined the whole room. She wrapped her arms around Draco's waist, whispering to his ear, "This is the best Halloween slash Not- Christmas I've ever had!"

* * *

_**A/N: This one's a little different but I think the whole Break-up/please-take-me-back- thing was way overused in this album so... :P**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_


	16. Always

_**A/N: I want to dedicate this last chapter to keelhaulrose who's stuck pretty much all along to this fic. It means a lot! ;)**_

* * *

**Always**

_I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me_

_So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready_

_Come on let me hold you  
Touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you  
Taste you all night  
Always_

_And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
Let's start this again for real_

Draco dropped on one of the black leather couches in the Slytherin common room, staring absentmindedly at the flames in the fireplace. He didn't know what else to do. He had tried everything: flowers, chocolates, books... He even knitted a pair of socks for S.P.E.W, for Merlin's sake! True, he did them with magic and he couldn't care less about the stupid house elves but she didn't know that. At least not the magic part...

Blaise walked into the common room, noticing his friend by the fire.

"The socks didn't work?" He asked, amused at his friend's feeble attempt to win his girlfriend back.

"Not even close..." Draco sighed as his best friend sat down next to him. "I don't know what to do anymore? She won't forgive me, not this time."

Zabini rolled his eyes at him. It had been about a week of him whining about his latest fight with Granger and the truth was he was getting sick of it. "That's it!" He stood up, pulling his friend by his robe, "I've had enough of this. You need to get your balls back, mate!"

Draco turned red, angry, opening his mouth to yell a response but Blaise cut him off, "We're going to get waisted! Tonight! You need a man's night!"

"That may not be such a terrible idea." The blond said, thinking he could really use a drink.

Zabini smirked proudly, leading his friend to their dormitories. Once there he let the others know about their plans and summoned the bottles of Firewhiskey he had stashed under his bed.

Once the bottles were empty, half of the boys laid passed out on the floor or on the beds. With the last drop of his Firewhiskey Draco decided that he needed to talk to Hermione. Without the others noticing, he slipped out of the common room and Merlin knows how he reached the Heads common without getting caught. He mumbled the password to the painting, almost falling down as he stepped in. He pounded Hermione's door, nearly knocking it down. He rested his hands on either side of it as he waited for her to come out.

"What the bloody hell...?" She opened the door, her eyes half closed from sleeping. She looked at him, exasperated, "What do you want, Draco?

The Slytherin stood up but stumbled on his own feet but managed to keep standing, "We need to talk."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, partly shocked, "Are you drunk?"

"No, absolutely not!" He answered with high pitched voice.

The brunette sighed in annoyance, grabbing him by the elbow, leading him to his room. Once inside she pushed him into his bed and took his shoes off.

"Hermione listen to me, I-"

She cut him off, "I don't want to hear it, Draco. Just go to sleep..." She undid his tie, slipping it off. Finally, she turned away from him, heading for the door.

"No, don't go!" Draco begged, lifting his head to see her. "Just stay with me, please!"

Hermione swallowed hard, biting her lip before she walked back to him. She laid next to him but didn't touch him. The blond rested his head on her stomach, hugging her waist with one arm. She stood still for a moment but then started running he fingers through his soft hair.

After a couple of hours Hermione was finally drifting to sleep but his words woke her up.

"I'm so sorry, Mione. I don't know what I was thinking..."

"You weren't thinking..." He looked up into her eyes, seeing them filled with disappointment and pain.

"I can't do this anymore, Hermione. Believe me, I tried but I can't. I can't go through the day without feeling you near me, touching your soft skin, tasting your lips... I just can't.

Hermione shifted in the bed, he heartbeat quickened at his words, "Draco-"

"I'll do whatever it takes to have you back! Whatever you want, just name it. But don't make me go another day without you!" He sat up, took her hands in his, staring desperately into her big brown eyes.

A tear escaped her eyes as she cupped his face in hers, staring back a his stormy gray eyes, her lips trembling, "This is all I needed."

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**You see the whole problem was that he was taking her for granted and Hermione didn't feel appreciated anymore. I think you can deduce that from the last part of the story... and the patronizing ways of apologizing Draco used... **_

_**Thank you for reading! And a special thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! You've all made my day(s)! xx**_


End file.
